


From Up Here

by CarbonJelly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Horizon Lunar Colony (Overwatch), M/M, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonJelly/pseuds/CarbonJelly
Summary: Everyone has their own thoughts when looking through the telescope from the space facility.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 7





	From Up Here

A different point of view tells a different story. From a dark heart, black, drowned in the oceans of doubt, the story seems to go around and around, always stopping in a dead end. A grim shadow swallowing the core, covering sights so the heart won’t find its way.

From another dark heart, broken from hatred’s tight grip, the story is forced to continue. It weaves strings of vengeance that moves the hands to take, to try and wash the bitterness from everything that had gone wrong.

And fate, the ever mischievous, chose only few of those dark hearts to guide, finding the light, however it shaped like. But a dark heart is still a dark heart, even after being brought to light, still calling to their own kind.

That was what Genji’s heart told him.

He turned his head, looking at the back of Reaper who were sitting not far from him. He remembered how they first met. A dangerous shadow lashing at him, fueled in anger. When their weapons clashed, Genji felt like he was being called. Two dark hearts, one as hard as a black diamond, and the other bathed in soothing light. One beckoned the other, like a distress signal. Genji wasn’t sure how stable he was back then to answer that call. Nevertheless, he reached out to the heart deep within the pitch-black maze that was Reaper, trying to cut loose those strings tangled between his bloody hands.

He wanted to share that light.

Feeling Genji’s eyes on him, Reaper tore his sights from the telescope he was looking through.

“What?” he asked, his tone flat as always.

“Nothing. How’s the view from it?”

Reaper didn’t answer immediately, choosing to gaze through the lens once again, observing Earth, the planet they call home. There beyond the horizons, a space where time was mysterious, a filled empty of unknown signs and substances. The stars, they align set in order, watching.

“The view’s not bad,” the black-robed man pried himself from the soft, padded seat and walked closer towards Genji. When Reaper’s hand was in reach, the small cyborg slipped his fingers, entwining them with Reaper’s.

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say about this beauty called Earth?”

“Well, as _beautiful_ as it is, it will mean nothing if you’re not there with me,” Reaper said, putting a finger gently under Genji’s chin. “Heh, cheesy. That is _so_ not you.” Genji smiled, wide, butterflies dancing in his stomach wanting to burst out and swarm around the sweetness of their bond.

That’s right...the dark heart had changed his point of view. Still a grey, cloudy sky, but with company of warm light.

**Author's Note:**

> Reaper’s voiceline on Horizon Lunar Colony map made me think of this. I’m not the best at poetic words and I don’t think I’m good enough to write long stories for slow-build relationship, so here have this tiny, cheesy fic to fuel your day with GenReaper!
> 
> Crossposted on my Tumblr! I posted some GenReaper arts there as well, if you’d like to see  
> https://explosivecarbonjelly.tumblr.com/


End file.
